someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Attraction
In 1998 a game called Circus Simulator was released for the N64, but it was taken off the market 4 months later...well, for a special reason. It was a cheap game, it didn't have very good graphics. I encountered the game on my 7th birthday. I wanted to go to the circus for my birthday but my parents couldn't get time off of work to go. So they got me the next best thing. The day of my 7th birthday was awesome. My parents bought me a blue cake with a little plastic plane in the middle. They also got me 2 new games for my N64 Paper Mario and Circus Simulator. I was excited for Circus Simulator. I gave my parents a big hug and ran into the family room, plopped down in my small Elmo chair and turned my N64 on. I liked paper Mario but I just had ''to play Circus Simulator. I put the cartridge in and once the start up and legal screen passed it went to the menu. The menu background was just a big ferris wheel. It had 3 options; New game, Load game, and Options. I chose new game. It made me enter a save name so I put "Lucas" then pressed start. It started off asking me in bright red and green letters if I could keep the circus going for 5 days. To keep the circus going I had 5 options. 1. Hire a clown $100 2. Hire a lion tamer. $100 3. Build a ferris wheel $500 4. Hire a magician. $600 5. Hire the "Main Attraction" $1,000 Since I just started and only had 100 dollars I chose ''hire a clown. I selected it and it showed me the clown and asked "Are you sure you want to hire a clown?" I selected yes and it let me continue. It showed a clown juggling. He seemed to be in a cliché circus tent, about a minute later it said, "You have your first visitor!" It was a child and his mother, I gained 10 dollars. They just stood there and watched the clown juggle... it was kind of creepy. After an hour of "in game" time they left. Then for about 10 minutes in real life time it said "Day over - Prepare for day 2!" I really liked the game, then the option screen came up again and said "You had 10 visitors and made $100!" Since I had a 100 more dollars I decided to buy a lion tamer, it showed the lion tamer and again asked "Are you sure you want to buy a lion tamer?" On the side of the screen it showed the lion tamer. He was in a purple pinstripe suit and had a whip in his left hand. The lion by his side looked skinny and only has 3 paws. It kind of creeped me out but the graphics were very bad so I thought "maybe I just couldn't see the other paw..." The rest of the game seemed normal until Day 5 in game time. I had gotten everything but the main attraction and I really wanted to get it. So when I reached Day 5 the screen said "Good Job! You made it to Day 5, here is 700 dollars spend it wisely!" I was so excited I finally had enough money to hire him. But I then heard my mom scream. I paused the game and ran into the other room to see what was wrong. She said "Your dad heard a noise and went outside to investigate, and now I can't find him!" She said she was going to call the police. When she walked away I went back to my game. I got the screen to select the "Main attraction" and I selected it and it didn't ask me if I was sure I wanted to buy it... it just brought me right back into the game. When I started, the screen around was filled with people which meant I had become a very popular circus. When the main attraction came on the screen.. he wasn't what I expected. He was wearing a long, black trench coat and a tall, black top hat. He just stood there while the other performers did their thing. After about 5 minutes he made a clapping animation.. and something very disturbing happened. The balls the clown was juggling turned into knives and fell onto the clown, killing him instantly. Not really gory just a little bit of animated blood. He then clapped again.. and the lion tamer slipped and the lion started eating him and a little 8 bit scream was coming from the TV. Again not very gory just a little animated blood. Again he clapped and the magician's hat started to spit fire. The magician ran around screaming a very high pitched scream. I was so scared, I didn't turn the game off. I just sat there crying. My mom must not have heard me, when I stopped crying I turned off the N64, I was still shocked. My mom walked in the room crying with a tissue in her hand. She handed me the clean one and proceeded to tell me; " Your father was found dead in the warehouse down the street." I asked "How"? She told me "You're too young to understand." The cops came over to talk to my mom, after talking for an hour to my mom a cop came into my room and asked me "How are you doing buddy?" I didn't answer but only asked "What happened to my dad?" "Well buddy, your mother told me not to tell you. I think you're too young to understand." I then begged the cop, he finally cracked and told me "Well buddy... your dad was found in the warehouse down the street, shot in the head by a man who called himself The Main Attraction" Written by- The Rev Dude Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game